


Comfortable

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homecoming, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: A short work about He Tian coming home to his family.Written to practice cozy atmosphere.





	Comfortable

The wooden door clicked softly, revealing the cozy, darkened room. The fluffy carpet brushed tenderly He Tian’s lacquered shoes, as if making sure the shiny surface was properly polished.

He moved closer, through the warm desert of soft toys and smooth furniture, towards the spacious, shadowed crib. Not daring to ruin the omnipresent tranquility, He glanced down, inhaling the faint smell of talcum. The child slept soundly, dreaming about pleasant things and happiness. Not about the cruelties and sins of this world, or at least, He Tian hoped so.

The child seemed to radiate with light, lending his light to everything around. He Tian’s hand graduall calmed, steadied, reaching its final peace upon the slightest brush of their skin. He Tian exhaled loudly, caressing the plump cheek with the faintest touch.  


“Don’t wake him up.”

 

He Tian’s eyelids fell heavily onto his eyes, his shoulders slumping, like emptied balloon. He let the expensive suit slide down onto the grey carpet.

 

“You are late.”

 

Hushed whispers flamed through his chest, ringing inside his skull like the loudest drums.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You always say that.”

 

As the warm shadow loomed closer to his body, He Tian relaxed fully. He nuzzled the warm, pleasantly smelling neck.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Satisfied with the irritated grunt, He Tian pressed a smiled into the freckled skin.

 

“I’ll stay with you the whole day tomorrow.”

 

“Hmpf. You got a son, better take care of him first...”

 

He Tian laughed, twirling red hair between his fingers.

 

“Whatever you wish, Little Mo.”


End file.
